The Dangers Of A Sleeping Pippin
by Allyson
Summary: What happens to the rest of The Fellowship when Pippin sleeps?


Title: THE DANGERS OF A SLEEPING PIPPIN. Author: Allyson  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N- I own nothing everything belongs to JRR Tolkien. Just some fun for my sister.  
  
The caves of Moria stretched onwards into foreboding darkness. Their torches caused huge flickering shadows to fly over and around them. A cold draught was a constant presence causing them to shiver in discomfort. Gandalf had called for a halt half an hour ago and they were now resting while Gandalf, Aragon, Gimli and Boromir discussed which tunnel would be the best way to go. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry were huddled together trying to keep warm and were lightly dozing while they had the chance. Legolas stood nearby, alternatively keeping an eye on the Hobbits and keeping guard for any approaching Orcs.  
  
Pippin began to get restless in his sleep, sporadic movements dislodging the blanket and alternatively kicking Frodo while elbowing Merry in the stomach. Frodo woke up startled, instantly looking around for an Orc invasion before realizing it was his cousin who still slept fitfully. He was amazed that Merry was still asleep with all the battering his stomach was getting. Sitting up he found Legolas watching Pippins actions with a small frown. It occurred to Frodo that the elf had probably never witnessed such a fidgety child before and that Elven children were all very well behaved and obedient.  
  
Rearranging Pippin's blankets turned out to be a futile gesture as they were instantly kicked off, so Frodo added his own blanket to the disarrayed bundle and went to stand with Legolas.  
  
"Should you not be asleep still?" Legolas asked, in a hushed voice.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I couldn't sleep," he said. Then with a small smile, he continued, "Especially with Pip so restless."  
  
"Is he in pain?" asked Legolas, worried. He wasn't sure why but he felt an overwhelming need to look after all the little folk and not just the Ringbearer. "I did not realize there was a problem."  
  
"No, Pippin's not hurt," reassured Frodo. "This is natural for him. He's always been an uneasy sleeper when he's worried or upset. Of course, in this case, it may just mean he's cold and hungry."  
  
At Frodo's words, Legolas smiled, taking away his frown. Pippins (and Merry's) large appetite had become well known to everyone within moments of arriving at the House of Elrond. Both Legolas and Frodo watched the smaller Hobbit in companionable silence. Pippin continued to toss and turn in his sleep, arms and legs lashing out. One arm hit out towards Merry but to both Legolas' and Frodo's surprise, Merry's hand shot up and stopped Pippin's hand colliding with his face.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, Merry murmured, "Pippin, go back to sleep and stop hitting me," before rolling over and going back to sleep.  
  
Surprisingly, Pippin did what he was told, though he had not once woken up, and stopped hitting his cousin. Instead, he turned over and sent a flying punch towards Sam's nose on the other side of him.  
  
Frodo had to stifle laughter with his hand as Sam jumped up in shock, bringing his hand to his nose in pain. Legolas restrained an amused smile before bending down to help Sam.  
  
"Owww!" groaned Sam, as Legolas gently touched the swollen appendage. "Who hit me?"  
  
"Pippin did it by accident," replied Frodo, also kneeling down by his friend. "He hit you in his sleep."  
  
"It hurts!" moaned Sam, as Legolas instructed him to hold a strip of material to his nose to stop the blood from flowing.  
  
"It is not broken," stated Legolas, kindly, "but I shall get Aragon to take another look to make sure."  
  
Frodo smiled as Legolas stood up. "Oh, Sam. At least he didn't black your eye. We keep forgetting that though Pippin's small he's strong."  
  
Sam managed a wan smile but still looked glum and kept a wary eye on the still sleeping Hobbit next to him.  
  
"Aragon," called out Legolas. He turned to see that he'd attracted the man's attention but in doing so, he stepped closer to Pippin's sleeping form.  
  
Later on, Aragon would look back in amusement as how his Elven friend was brought down in surprise by such a small Hobbit child. Now though, shock and surprise took hold of him as he watched Pippin's leg fling out suddenly and kick out at the Elf's knee and again on his shin. Legolas stumbled backwards before tripping over an abandoned backpack. Unable to stop his momentum, the normally agile Elf fell backwards and over the ledge that they had been resting on. An unfathomable drop lay below him.  
  
"Legolas!" Shouted Aragon and Frodo, watching as he disappeared from view.  
  
Their shout awoke Merry and startled the others out of their discussion. Aragon, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli rushed to the edge and looked down, fearful of what they might see. A collective sigh of relief ran through the group as they found Legolas hanging from a rocky outcrop by his fingertips a few feet down. Legolas looked up at the Fellowship calmly, showing none of the strain or worry he might have been feeling.  
  
"I am uninjured," he told them, his tone light. "But I will not be able to hold on much longer."  
  
"Get a rope," murmured Aragon to Boromir before calling out again, "Hold tight, Legolas. We're going to pull you up."  
  
The light from Gandalf's staff and Merry's flickering torch barely cut through the gloom surrounding Legolas. Moments later, Boromir threw down a length of rope that Legolas easily snagged. With Aragon's help by holding the end of the rope, Legolas quickly scaled the rock face and within moments was standing back on the ledge, unhurt.  
  
Gimli let out a loud booming laugh that echoed off the walls around them. "A Hobbit child surprising an Elf! Who would have believed it!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the Dwarf's constant teasing. Aragon patted him on the shoulder to make sure he was alright before leading the Dwarf away.  
  
Gimli's laugh, however, had succeeded what the previous crisis had failed to do. Pippin woke up sleepily with a yawn and a groan. He opened his eyes to find the entire Fellowship staring down at him. He looked back at them in confusion.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked, innocently.  
  
Merry shook his head, trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
"You almost killed Legolas," said Aragon, softly.  
  
"What?" responded Pippin, turning to look at the impassive face of Legolas. "How -?"  
  
"And you punched Sam in the nose," added Frodo, as Sam managed a muffled affirmation around the bloodied rag he still held to his nose.  
  
"I did?" Pippin didn't look as guilty at that news but still didn't understand. "But I was asleep!"  
  
"We know, you silly Took," replied Merry, no longer able to hide his grin.  
  
"It is the only reason we are not punishing you for your actions, little one," replied Legolas, though his eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"Sorry," responded Pippin, meekly.  
  
"There is no need to be sorry, Pippin lad," admonished Gimli, with a broad grin. "It was good entertainment. I shan't forget that moment for a very long time to come."  
  
"No. Indeed you won't," murmured Legolas, so low that only Aragon standing next to him heard his long suffering sigh.  
  
"From now on we'll have to tie you up when you go to sleep," joked Boromir, ruffling the small Hobbit's hair as he walked passed him.  
  
Pippin smiled uncertainly as the Fellowship around him broke into laughter and went back to doing their own things. He had no idea what had happened but he got the feeling he wasn't going to be allowed to forget it either for a long time.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
